lies
by leering13
Summary: Cast : jiyong Choi seung hyun Daesung Choi Daeun Dan beberapa cast sebagai penambah Rate : — N/B : FF ini di buat terinspirasi dari MV BIGBANG "LIES" dengan sedikit perubahan di dalamnya yang murni muncul dari otak gue yang ta seberapa lol. penuh dengan typo, dan berhubung ini ff pertama jadi mohon dukungannya dengan cara ketik bla bla bla…hahahha…ga ko cukup deng


**_IM SO SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU, IT'S A LIE_**

"im sorry girl, I love you, and don't cry, everything gonna be alright" jiyong berkata sambil pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian, kembali menuju _kamar_ nya yang dingin menanti sebuah keputusan keadilan atas suatu hal yang harus di tanggungnya

"jiyong oppa…" aku memanggilnya namun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, bahkan untuk berhenti dan melihat ke arahku pun tidak. Ia pergi bersama bayangannya, menghilang bagaikan kabut.

Ku rasakan seseorang memegang erat bahuku, memberikan ku sedikit kekuatan, namun sama sekali tak berarti bagiku. Aku hanya terduduk lemas, air mata terus mengalir dari mataku, menyesali semua yang telah ku perbuat, haruskah in iterjadi? Aku hanya berharap ini mimpi.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ucap seung hyun, setelah melihat kepergian jiyoung

 ** _FLASH BACK….._**

 **CHOI DAEUN PROV..**

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku saat pria tersebut mencoba menarikku paksa

"IKUT AKU!" teriak pria tersebut, daesung, kekasih ku, tepatnya mantan kekasihku.

"lepaskan aku! Kita selesai daesung! Kau dan aku kini tidak ada hubungan apapun!" kataku masih sambil berusaha lepas dari genggamannya

"dengar! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka ta ada satu pun yang bisa memilikimu! Termasuk jiyong!" ucapnya

"KAU GILA!" teriakku menatapnya benci

PLAKK! Satu tamparan tepat mengenai pipiku, mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari ujung bibirku sebagai hasil perbuatannya

"jangan pernah menatapku seperti itu! Ingat kau hanya milikku! DAESUNG!" katanya lagi sambil menarikku ke kamarnya, mencoba untuk meniduriku lagi, tepatnya memperkosaku

"ANDWAEYO! DAESUNG AH!" teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, tanganku menyentuh suatu benda, dengan cepat aku menendang tubuh daesung dan memukulkan bedan tersebut, tidka peduli apa itu yang ku inginkan hanyalah lepas dari setan yang kini berwujud daesung.

Aku terus memukulnya, tanganku seperti tergerak sendiri, bahkan aku tak tau apa yang ku lakukan, aku ahnaya terus memukul benda ini ke kepalanya, hanya teriakan yang terdengar, namun kini teriakan itu telah hilang, bersama dengan jatuhnya daesung.

Aku yang akhirnya tersadar dengan yang kulakukan hanya menangis melihat daesung tewas di depanku, oleh tangan ku, ya, kini aku menjadi pembunuh.

"da-daesung..ka-katakan sesuatu" kataku sambil menepuk pipinya berharap dia bangun, namun nihil, sepertinya aku memukulnya terlalu keras tepat di kepalanya

"da-darah.." kataku seraya menatap darah yang melumuri tanganku, badan ku lemas, seakan semua kekuatanku hilang begitu saja, bahkan untuk berdiiri pun aku tak sanggup

Tak lama ku lihat seseorang datang, jiyong, ya jiyong datang dan melihat daesung telah tersungkur tak bernyawa dengan percikan darah di mana-mana, dan aku yang duduk lemas di samping daesung menatap jiyong kosong. Apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang? Diam saja? Atau apa? Entahlha, aku pun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"daeun ah, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau…cepat keluar, pergi sejauhnya!" kata jiyong menarik ku keluar dari ruangan itu

"ta-tapi.." kataku lagi

"pergi! Jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu di sini! Pergi dan bersihkan dirimu! PERGI SEKARANG!" teriak jiyong dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku segera tersadar dan segera berlari sebelum ada yang melihatku.

 **—-**

 **JIYONG PROV…..**

"sial! Apa yang terjadi?!" aku melihat daesung yang sudah tak bernyawa, mencoba memikir apa yang kini harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan daeun, wanita yang ku cintai

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku dengan cepat melumuri baju dan tubuhku dengan darah daesung, memegang benda yang ada di samping daesung yang ku yakin alat untuk memukul daesung, membiarkan sidik jariku yang tercetak di benda itu.

Setelah selesai dengan semua yang ku lakukan aku pun mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

 **—–**

 **CHOI DAEUN PROV….**

Aku kembali ke apartemen oppa ku, choi seung hyun, ku lihat sepi, ya dia tak akan ada di apartemen ini sebelum kerjaannya benar-benar selesai. Dengan segera aku masuk ke kamar ku membuka pakaianku dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastic dan bergegas mandi.

Pikiranku tetap terfokus pada jiyong, apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Menyuruhku pergi dan membiarkan dia di sana, kenapa aku tidak menariknya saja pergi denganku?! Aish bodoh! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?!

Selesai membersihkan diri aku pun terdiam di kamar, tak lama ponsel ku bordering, dengan malas aku mengangkatnya, nomor tak di kenal pikirku, aku pun menjawab terlfon itu

"yeobosseo.." ucapku, namun diam, tak ada balasan dari seberang sana, aku pun mencoba mengulang perkataanku berharap sebuah jawaban, tak lama ku dengar suara beberapa orang, sepertinya mereka sedang mengejar sesuatu..

"itu dia! Cepa tangkap dia!" dengar ku, aku pun tersadar, jiyoung, mungkinkah dia…dengan segera aku mematikan ponselku dan berlari keluar.

Aku berjalan ke garasi dan membawa mobilku melaju kejalanan dengan cepat untuk segera datang ke tempat neraka itu, apartemen daesung.

Sesampainya di apartemen daesung, aku pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, hilang, tak ada lagi tubuh daesung dan benda yang kujadikan pemukul kepala daesung.

"tidak…aku harus segera mencari jiyong!" kataku dan keluar mencari jiyoung ke seluruh tempat dan jalan.

"jiyong di mana?!" ucapku sambil terus berusah mencarinya.

 **—**

 **1 bulan kemudian….**

"hari ini keputusan persidangan atas kasus pembunuhan daesung akan di putuskan, seperti yang kita ketahui, daesung, tewas di apartemennya tepat sebulan yang lalu akibat pukulan benda tumpul di kepalanya yang mengakibatkan pendarahan di otaknya"

"oppa…" ucapku pada seunghyun oppa, air mata terus mengalir saat melihat jiyong oppa masuk dan duduk menunggu keputusannya

"oppa akan berusaha yang terbaik, ok" ucap seunghyun, kakaku sekaligus pengacara jiyoung.

Walau jiyong menolak untuk di bela, namun aku terus memaksanya, ini semua adalah salahku, seharusnya aku yang ada di sana, namun kenyataannya jiyong yang duduk di bangku itu, menunggu keputusan yang akan menentukan hari esok untuknya.

"…jadi tuan jiyong, apa yang anda lakukan di sana?" Tanya seunghyun, tentu saja sebelumnya seung hyun telah memberitahukan apa pertanyaan dan jawaban yang harus di jawab

"….." diam, jiyong hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"tuan jiyong, sekali lagi kutanya dan ku harap anda menjawabnya untuk menentukan semuanya, apa yang anda lakukan di apartemen daesung?" Tanya seunghyun sekali lagi penuh harap

"..ya" ucapnya "aku datang karna ada yang harus ku ambil, di saat itu aku melihat daesung mencoba untuk memperkosa daeum, melihat itu, aku segera menolong daeum, namun daesung terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan daeum, kami pun berkelahi, maka dengan reflex aku memukulkan vas itu ke kepala daesung berkali-kali" ucap jiyoung

"tapi, kenapa ada sidik jari daeum juga di situ?" tanya hakim

"aku tak tau, yang aku tau aku hanya datang di saat dia mencoba memperkosa daeum" ucap jiyoung

"panggil choi daeum untuk memasuki persidangan" kata hakimk tersebut

Tak lama aku pun masuk ke persidangan, duduk di sebelah jiyoung

"choi daeum, apa benar saat itu daesung mencoba untuk memperkosa anda?" tanya hakim

"ya, saat itu aku di ajak ke apartemennya secara paksa, kami sempat bertengkar hebat" jelasku menceritakan kejadian yang _sesungguhnya_

"lalu, mengapa ada sidik jari anda di vas tersebut? Apa sebelumnya anda yang memukul daesung menggunakan benda tersebut?!"

Ingin rasanya mulutku ini mengatakan "ya" namun aku tau itu bukan lha _pertolongan_

"daesung menamparku dengan keras, aku hampir terjatuh dan memegang vas tersebut" ucapku

Setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan di keluarkan, akhirnya keputusan pun di bacakan

"setelah melakukan penyelidikan dan semua pertanyaan tersebut, maka dengan ini kami nyatakan bahwa KWON JIYONG di hukum penjara 20 tahun kurungan penjara atas tuduhan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang" lalu memukulkan palu menandakan keputusan tersebut tidak dapat di ganggu gugat lagi

"mwo?! HANYA 20 TAHUN?! Ini tidak adil! Dia menghilangkan nyawa anakku! Nyawa di bayar nyawa!" kata seorang pria yang tak lain adalah ayah daesung

"tapi ini bukanlah pembunuhan terencana, kwon jiyong melakukan hal tersebut untuk membela dirinya dari amukan daesung"jawab choi seunghyun santai

"kalian merencanakan ini semua! Aku menuntut keadilan aku ingin pembunuh anakku di hukum gantung!" teriak pria tersebut dan mendatangi kwon jiyoung yang hanya duduk seakan-akan tak perduli dengan keputusan apapun itu

"kau! Kau harus mati! Kalau perlu aku yang akan membunuhmu sebagai balasan kematian daesung! Dasar keparat mati kau!" kata pria tersebut sambil terus memukuli jiyong yang telah terjatuh akibat ulahnya

"ya! Jiyong oppa! Hentikan ahjussi!" kataku sambil memeluk jiyong mencoba melindungi jiyong yang hanya diam

"daeum! Jiyong! Cepat pisahkan mereka dari pria tersebut" ujar seunghyun mencoba melindungi daeum dari pukulan pria tersebut

 ** _— FLASH BACK END….._**

 **10 tahun kemudian….**

"oppa…" kataku saat menjenguknya

"daeum ah, apa kau tak lelah datang kesini? Hanya untuk melihatku? Heum" tanya jiyong

"ani…sampai kapan pun aku akan kemari" kataku

Lalu hening, kami terdiam, dengan sebuah kaca tembus pandang sebagai pemisah, tak lama ku dengar suara seunghyun oppa memanggilku

"berikan telfonnya" katanya, aku memberikan telfon yang merupakan alat penghubung kami karna kaca tebal tersebut, seunghyun mengetuk kaca tersebut mengisyaratkan jiyong untuk mengambil telfon tersebut

"jiyong, aku kemari untuk membawa kabar gembira, dan ku harap setelah ini kau bisa mengembalikan senyum daeum, kau tau bagaimana caranya kan, berhentilah berdiam membisu seperti ini, apa kau ingin agar daeum yang menggantikan posisimu? Apa kau menyesal atas semua ini?" tanya seunghyun dingin

"ani, bu-bukan seperti itu, aku….aku hanya…" jawab jiyong

"dengar, aku berhutang nyawa padamu, kau telah menyelamatkan adikku, aku telah membicarakan ini dan meminta agar waktu tahananmu di kurangi, waktu yang tersisa seharusnya adalah 10 tahun lagi, dan, kau berhasil mendapatkan grasi, dan…" ucap seunghyun terhenti

"grasi?" tanyaku

"minggu depan kau bisa kembali bebas, kwon jiyong" kata seunghyun lagi

"MWO?! MINGGU DEPAN?!" ucapku dan jiyong serempak, aku…aku tak salah dengar kan? Minggu depan?! Fikirku

"mi-minggu depan?" tanya jiyong tak percaya, namun kini terlihat jiyong kembali hidup

"ya, minggu depan, di lihat dari kelakuan baikmu selama di penjara ini, dan sedikit usahaku untuk memberikan kehidupan di wajahmu dan juga senyum adikku, apa masih ada yang kurang?" tanya seunghyun

"a-ani…gomawo hyung!" ucap jiyoung

"oppa, kamsahamida, saranghae!" ucapku seraya memeluk seunghyun oppa

"hmm…baiklah, setelah ini aku harap kau bisa _menghidupkan_ kembali adikku" ucap seunghyun lalu meningglakn kami berdua.

— END —


End file.
